Dimaria Yesta
|-|Base= |-|Chronos Form= Summary Dimaria Yesta is a member of the Spriggan 12, the personal guard of Emperor Spriggan and one of the twelve strongest mages alive on the western continent of Alkitasia. Also known by her epithet "Valkyrie", for her countless military accomplishments, she is one of the leaders in the attack on the Fiore Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-A Name: Dimaria Yesta, "Valkyrie" Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spriggan, Mage, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Swordsmanship, Time Stop, Transformation, Pain Induction (Time/Past Injury Based) Attack Potency: City level+ (Clashed with Kagura Mikazuchi. Should be comparable to Brandish, Invel, and Ajeel according to statements) | Mountain level via power-scaling (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Wendy and Sherria simultaneously) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K+ Striking Strength: City Class+ | Mountain Class Durability: City level+ via power-scaling | Mountain level (Completely unfazed by Dragon Force Wendy's attacks) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with her sword, several meters with magical projectiles Standard Equipment: A sword with unspecified properties Intelligence: Above Average (She can effectively command an army and presumably has many followers like her peer Brandish) Weaknesses: She's terrible at teamwork (laughs at the thought of Brandish getting captured) and is extremely arrogant in Chronos form. Her Age Seal spell is useless against those who are also able to distort time and space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Age Seal: A magic spell taught to her by Chronos, the God of Time. By clicking her teeth together, Dimaria is able to completely freeze time around her, leaving her the only one able to move while time is stopped. While she claims that this magic is "unbeatable", it has been shown that those with the power to distort space and time, such as Ultear Milkovich, can counter its effects, allowing themselves and others to move while this spell is active and thus rendering it useless. *'Take Over: God Soul:' As the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Dimaria is able to use this variation of Take Over magic to take on the form and abilities of Chronos, greatly enhancing her already staggering magical power while also allowing her to project powerful beams of energy. ** Age Scratch: While using her Take Over magic, Dimaria generates multiple mystical clock hands that she strikes her foes with. Those struck by this ability are forced to experience every bit of physical pain they have suffered in their lives up to a designated point in time. Key: Base | Take Over: God Soul Others Notable Victories: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Note: This was Base Dimaria. Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief was restricted and speed was equalized) Saber Alter (Fate/stay night) Saber Alter's Profile (Speed was equalized and base form Dimaria was used) Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Speed was equalized and both were in their base forms) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pain Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7